The Second International Conference on Quantitative Genetics, hosted by the Department of Statistics, North Carolina State University, will be held in Raleigh, North Carolina during the first week of June, 1987. The Conference is designed to survey advances in Quantitative Genetics since the first International Conference held in Ames, Iowa, 1976, to describe current work and to speculate on future directions. Attention will be paid to all Quantitative Genetical activities: the theory and practice of plant and animal breeding; the study of human traits; the ecological and evolutionary study of natural populations; statistical procedures; and applications of molecular genetic techniques. A program of invited papers has been assembled with the help of an International Program Committee, and includes 34 prominent researchers who will describe their recent and current work. Surveys of progress over the past ten years will be given by the 17 senior scientists who have agreed to act as session chairmen. There will also be provision for contributed papers. Replies to preliminary publicity indicate that over 500 Quantitative Geneticists from 38 countries plan to attend the Conference. Negotiations are underway with several publishers who have expressed an interest in publishing the Conference Proceedings.